A level shifting circuit, which converts a low voltage control signal into a high voltage control signal so that a high voltage power output stage can be controlled by a low voltage logic, is widely applied in organic electroluminescence, FLASH storage and the like. As a crucial circuit connecting the control circuit and the output driver stage, the level shifting circuit is required to have a high driving capability to meet the driving requirements of the output stage; and on the other hand, it is also required to have a relatively low quiescent current to reduce power consumption.